1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a mount of a vehicular sub-frame, and more particularly to a structure of a mount of a vehicular sub-frame, in which two cups are used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a sub-frame called a suspension member is a part constituting a framework of a bodywork after parts for a transmission are assembled. A side member is a part for increasing a lateral rigidity of the bodywork. A conventional connection of the sub-frame and the side member is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2004-0006287.
In the disclosed document, as shown in FIG. 1, a sub-frame reinforcement panel 1 and a sub-frame support panel 2 are spaced apart from each other at a predetermined interval, and each is welded on its one end. A lower end sided periphery of the sub-frame reinforcement panel 1 located parallel to the sub-frame support panel 2 is overlapped and welded with a sub-frame gusset panel 3. A leading end of the sub-frame support panel 2, a leading end of the sub-frame reinforcement panel 1 and the sub-frame gusset panel 3 are each welded with a periphery of the side member 4.
A pipe nut 5 formed to have a predetermined length has one end sequentially passing through the sub-frame gusset panel 3 and the sub-frame reinforcement panel 1 which are overlapped with each other, and then a part passing through them is welded. Further, a terminal end passing through the sub-frame gusset panel 3 and the sub-frame reinforcement panel 1 is welded with the sub-frame support panel 2.
Further, sub-frame pipes 6 interposed by a bush 6a are each pressure-fitted into both ends of the sub-frame 7 facing toward a front of the bodywork. A lower end of the pipe nut 5 protruded in a downward direction of the sub-frame gusset panel 3 is inserted into the sub-frame pipe 6.
And, a sub-frame mounting bolt 8 is inserted into the sub-frame pipe 6. A leading end of the sub-frame mounting bolt 8 passes through the sub-frame pipe 6 and is screwed with the pipe nut 5. Thereby, the sub-frame 7 is connected with the side member 4 through the assembly of the sub-frame reinforcement panel 1, the sub-frame support panel 2 and the sub-frame gusset panel 3.
Here, the sub-frame 7 is composed of a main cup 7c into which the sub-frame pipe 6 is pressure-fitted, and upper and lower plates 7a and 7b which are each welded with the main cup 7c (see FIG. 2).
However, the sub-frame of the foregoing configuration has the following problems.
A depth of the main cup 7c of the sub-frame mount 7 becomes deepened, so that there is a difficulty in performing welding for coupling the upper and lower plates 7a and 7b and the main cup 7c, i.e., inserting a welding tool. Therefore, it is difficult to fabricate the sub-frame mount 7.
Further, it is impossible for a worker to perform welding at a desired position.